USW Steel Purgatory 2015
'''USW Steel Purgatory 2015 (also known as Steel Pergatory with the "e" representing the word "Escape") '''was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. It took place on March 1, 2015 in the Matthew J. Casey Memorial Coliseum in Hartford, Connecticut. The specific event featured several matches being held in non-traditional cage-like matches. The main event saw the first ever "Steel Purgatory" match, where Zack Hardy defended the USW Championship against Morbid, Cannon, Majagetta, Westernlight and Dustin Ramond. The event held up significantly better than it's event the year prior (USW Steel Purgatory 2014) earning an overall grade of 7.8/10 from nine different sources. Event Background The event featured nine overall matches, with six of those matches being held for championships. It was announced that Titanfall would defend the USW Extreme Championship against Crimson Red in a Weapons Cage Match. It was also announced that Simon St. would defend the Blue Belt Championship against Anarchy and Lane, while Gringo would defend the International Championship against Fernandez. The USW Tag Team Championships were also defended on the show with Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defending the championships against Indigo Reaction (Indigo Child and Chain Reaction.) The co-main events for the show were both for the two main world championships in the promotion, with then-champion Seth defending the USW World Heavyweight Championship against former champion Capitol. And in the first Steel Purgatory match, Zack Hardy would defend the USW Championship against Morbid, Cannon, Majagetta, Westernlight and Dustin Ramond. Show In the kickoff match, Chris Ross defeated Lone Wolf in a LockedIn Cage Match. The mid-card featured; Alex. defeating James in a rematch from their match at USW Insanity 2015, and Reigning Standard defeat Kased. The USW Extreme Championship was defended inside a Weapons Cage Match successfully as Titanfall defeated Crimson Red to retain the championship. The other mid-card championships were also defended on the night, with Simon St. retaining the Blue Belt Championship in a Triple Threat match against Anarchy and Lane, and Gringo retaining the International Championship in a win over former tag team partner Fernandez. Also on the show, Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin would retain the USW Tag Team Championships after a win over Indigo Reaction. In the main events, Seth unsuccessfully defended the USW World Heavyweight Championship against Capitol, with the latter becoming the new champion. And Majagetta defeated Morbid, Cannon, Westernlight, Dustin Ramond and former champion Zack Hardy to become the new USW Champion. A few weeks prior to this match, Zack Hardy (the USW Champion at the time) tore a tendon in his right forearm, causing him to need to take time off to recover. The decision was made earlier in the week to have Majagetta win the match in order to take the championship off of Hardy, and give him time off. After the match concluded, Majagetta assaulted Hardy, injuring him in kayfabe, allowing him time to leave programming and recover, thus writing him off Intensity programming, and starting a future feud between the two later in the year. Results